ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Eizan and Ami
The Adventures of Eizan and Ami is a French-British-Canadian-New Zealand children's animated television series, co-produced by Detective Mania Productions and Classic Media, airing 2007-2011, for the CBBC, Kids' CBC, Cartoon Network, MyNetworkTV, and Qubo. The series ceased to exist on December 15, 2017. Development In early 2007, episode number 24 of Shuriken School, called Detective Mania, formed a joint alliance of entertainment production for children with UK CSC Media Group and BBC Television, called Detective Mania Productions, which will be best known for producing productions based only on episodes in the UK. In January 2007, it was announced that Detective Mania Productions had partnered with Classic Media to co-create and codevelop a series of 52 episodes, becoming the first television series of the Classic Media's Shuriken School franchise. This is also the first with the children's preschool rating. The series will also be based on the Eizami duo (between Eizan and Ami). In February 2007, it was announced that BBC would later buy the rights to the series, along with Cartoon Network managing the broadcasting rights of the series in the United States to include it as part of the block's programming of children's programming from Cartoonverse World. while Kids' CBC manages the rights to broadcast the series in Canada. The two seasons and 52 episodes of 22 minutes began in March 2007 and ended in August 2007, and will be broadcast from September 24, 2007 to January 15, 2011, only in Australia, Austria, Belgium, Central and Eastern Europe, Germany, France, Latin America, Luxembourg, the Middle East, the Netherlands, New Zealand, Russia, Sub-Saharan Africa, Switzerland, the United Kingdom and the United States, on the more than fifty-nine children's television networks. Classic Media is also responsible for distribution rights of the show in Australia, Austria, Belgium, Central and Eastern Europe, Germany, France, Latin America, Luxembourg, the Middle East, the Netherlands, New Zealand, Russia, Sub-Saharan Africa, Switzerland and the United Kingdom. It ended in January 2011. The entire series ceased to exist on December 15, 2017. Plot The series began with the formation of an unknown undiscovered dimensional universe, called The Wonderful Universe, as part of the megaverse multiverse. Under the transparency, Penny, Steven and Julie use their dimensional vortex of teleportation to appear in the world of Shuriken School, where the students of the Shuriken School of A AXX Lie outside the school found a dimensional vortex that aspires students to the wonderful Universe, where Eizan and Ami will live with Penny, Steven, Julie, Stuart and Stitchpunk, while the other students of the Shuriken School, including Jimmy B. and Pork hide in dimensions, since the series helps and hides the characters of the eggs of Easter. In the series, Eizan looked at Ami who became friends, and they love each other, and they also spend time together. Eizan and Ami live in the garden with their garden guards Penny, Steven, Julie, Stuart and Stitchpunk, and call the emergency screen. When the problems are brought up to date, Eizan and Ami come together to travel through worlds of multiple genres throughout the universe and helpless from those that are not, about resolving and discovering ravelling, whether they get upset by mysterious dark pits , even doing the work and being good together. Eizan and Ami must join forces to discover discoveries and meet friends, as well as help and other offers of farewells from other students. In the end, Eizan and Ami always make good decisions. Eizan and Ami have differences on the friendly double association, with those movements having Super Duper Hug, Thinking-or-Thinking Back-to-Back, Ready, Ami / Ready, Eizan, screaming, helping out together and Sitting-and-Talking Back-to-Back, Eizan and Ami are associate friendly and help movements that can be used. Eizan and Ami must find hidden discoveries through Easter eggs like other students of the Shuriken School, who need ways to travel. Along the way, Eizan and Ami became friends and talked about both Thing 1 and Thing 2 that were renamed as Wally. Eizan and Ami also love each other so much and spend their time playing together, while doing something. The mascots of Eizan and Ami are one of the members of the Dinotrux gang, Revit's Rotilian Reptool, the invisible black-eyed hedgehog named Stitchpunk, its butterflies, its good bees and its flying insects. Eizan and Ami always give good opportunities to make friends, and they are no longer afraid of terrifying monsters, because they will be frightened like Green and Purple. The friends of Eizan and Ami are Penny (Julie's best friend and adoptive twin sister Eizan and Ami), Julie (Penny's best friend and her adopted twin sister as a duo), Steven (a child construction worker and owner of Stitchpunk) and Stuart (Julie's girlfriend). When the problems started to get bigger, Eizan and Ami needed a heroic group of powerful children, known as The Mighty Foods, who embarked on the smallest search for the new to get rid of problems, including monsters and aliens, as Eizan and Ami have to do things right, and they will be fine. Eizan and Ami made ideas to improve the worlds along with getting rid of problems and making indecision transparent. Eizan and Ami make love affairs that she can inspect. At the beginning of each episode, the letter or word of the episode is titled in the episode, and the letter of the episode indicates the great benefits in the next moments. Just before the episode card appeared, Eizan and Ami began to appear on the empty white background, and Eizan and Ami sit one behind the other. When they become huge, they greet the narrator and tell him exactly what Eizan and Ami want for an upcoming adventure. To begin each episode, Eizan and Ami need their strongest and magical slogan, Eizami, Amizan, Super Duper Boo, to jump out of the adventure. The series commoned for catchphrases (for example: Ami's scared catchphrase is Zippi Lin' Zapp and Eizan's scared catchphrase is Oh for godness sake, while Penny and Julie's scared catchphrases are Oh for Cry of Loud and Oh for My Godness, and Wally's catchphrase is Ah). At the end of each episode, Eizan and Ami are sitting in the white hammock on the empty white background, Eizan and Ami talking to each other while they are sitting back to back remembering doing something yesterday. At the end of the series, Winter has covered Shuriken with his snow and fog blanket. Visibility is minimal and fog gives a scary look to the smaller bush. How can students take their important end-of-trimester practical tests in a climate like this? The director moans, but Kita, while leafing through one of Eizan's books, has an idea ... The next day, without knowing how they got there, the students wake up to find themselves aboard the Black Dragon, a ship underway for the mastery of the Master of the Terrible Darkness. Characters , sitting down together back-to-back in the series.]] Eizan Kaburagi Eizan Kaburagi is a 10-year old student, a character and the main protagonist of the animated series, Shuriken School. He is voiced by Nathan Kress. Background Eizan has no idea that there is a bomb running through his veins. His DNA is linked to that of the best ninja clan that ever existed, the Kaburagi Clan. It is hinted that he has a crush on Okuni and also has a rivalry with Naginata. His weapon is a green plastic ruler. He was an only child who was raised in an oriental working-class family (with Mr. and Mrs. Kaburagi, his parents) from Tokirohama. Unaware of this, Eizan just wants to achieve his childhood dream and sole aim of becoming a ninja and avoid selling rice balls, then he is about to get there! His acceptance at Shuriken turns his boring life at home around 180°, making him the youngest person at the school in the most. Personality Eizan is intelligent, hardworking, eager to learn, absent-minded and lively. Also, when things have gone wrong for him and without ideas at Shuriken School, he was used to being clumsy (as shown in the episode "Phantom of the Kabuki"). Appearance He is slender with fair skin and black hair, and also, he wears a blue and black ninja suit. Ami Saeki Ami Saeki is one of Shuriken School's students and one of the main characters of the animated series, Shuriken School. Background She is the only child of her rich, divorced parents. Her enrollment at Shuriken was yet another of her whims and mere pittance for the large fortune in her family, which makes periodic donations, to the school. However, her excellent physical condition and careful preparation in ballet, rhythmic gymnastics, tennis, piano, riding and other lessons makes her a strong ninja candidate. It is a pity that most of the time she does not want to do the exercises, just because she doesn't feel like it. And that the Principal grants her privileges (one has to look after a student like Ami), This leads to disturb among her classmates. Her objective at Shuriken is not clear, but with time her attitude becomes gentler and she ends up mastering the ninjitsu techniques, Or at least some, much as the art of disguise and persuasive techniques. She has a crush on Jimmy B. which is implied in the episode, "Flip Flop of Fury". Daisuke seems to like her quite a lot; however, she does not return the feeling (though she did kiss him once in "Phantom of the Kabuki"). She was initially one of the students selected to go to the cheerleading school but she gave her ticket to Okuni. Personality She is very vain, capricious, extremely pretentious, spoiled, feisty and serious, and also, she is constantly obsessing over her appearance. However, her pampered looks conceal a great aptitude for disguise and deception. And she know how to exploit this nausea, taking advantage of both sides. And also, she literally has and does whatever she wants. Appearance She is slender with fair skin and yellow blonde hair and also, she wears a sailor fuku-type uniform. Wally Wally (formerly known as Thing 1 & Thing 2) was a curious red-haired, blue-haired creature who is the friend of Eizan and Ami, whose protocations can be charged, and may be true when speaking, but speeches like Moow. Background Wally was previously not divided as Thing 1 & Thing 2, who are the twins and best friends of The Cat in the Hat, Sally and Conrad or Nick, who later became friends with Eizan and Ami as the twins' best friend. Personality Wally does not talk much about information, but they are confusing speeches and have understood it in most cases. Appearance Wally only uses red skin and only blue hair. Pivvett Pivvett is a member of the Dinotrux gang, which is the tongue lizard friend of Eizan and Ami, who owns it. Pivvett is the unsupported character in the series. Butterflies Butterflies are the pets of Eizan and Ami, who want to make dreams come true within them, so only to see the great protocations and inventions of their imagination. Then, Eizan and Ami want to discover butterflies, which sends Eizan and Ami to sit together one behind the other, under the side of the butterflies. Bees and Bugs Bees and Bugs are good pets of Eizan and Ami, and they loved each other over the great dominations, like Eizan and Ami over friendship. When Eizan and Ami give a big hug, bees and insects build their hearts in them. Julie Julie is a 13-year-old girl with a red jacket. Background Julie is a good and great girl, a female girl without a cap, who is friendly and friendly navigation guide of Eizan and Ami, and she marks the great protocaciones. She has no date to be discredited along with her best friend and adoptive twin sister Penny, who takes care of the garden. Julie is not much better at all. Julie was created by Emilio Gallego and Jesús Gallego. Personality She is the great selfless and guide of Eizan and Ami, who guides them in the missions of any of the dimensions, with their help for the mysterious protocatación under great protocaciones. She is also Penny's best friend and adoptive twin sister, as well as Eizan and Ami, with the great friendship and protection of the garden. Appearance Julie wears a black wacket, with the no sign, and had grey pants with red shoes. Penny Penny is a little blonde green hairy trophy girl who also sends Eizan and Ami to take care of the garden and did great business with flowers and plants. Background Penny takes care of the garden forever, and can be so clumsy, so fun at all, and can be classified by her best friend and adoptive twin sister Julie. Penny loves bites, and she loves to scratch everything inside the body, including the sounds of kings, lions, ships, sinkings and destructions, which are inside Penny's itch. Penny can be Julie's sister, and her family friend, sometime. Personality She also marks the big details in Julie's biggest and most powerful friendship, while taking care of the gardens with Eizan and Ami is good for being a protocol. She is also Julie's best friend and adoptive twin sister, as well as Eizan and Ami. Appearance Penny wear the green blonde uniform, and she have the multicolored blonde who can exchange colors in powers, and she had some funny black and white pants. Stitchpunk Stitchpunk is the most recent yellow weasel hedgehog dog that is an unknown lackey of the Eizan and Ami, who do not look in some dimensions. Background Stitchpunk mysteriously could not be seen in dimensions, she can be visible or invisible, and can respond from immutable industries, and Stitchpunk does not know how to be irresponsible, in the great protocations. She loves not having any kind of cheating or being crushed, and they love having lots of pets, and she was formally adopted by Penny, Julie and Steven. Personality The use of Stitchpunk was used on visible or invisible in what dimensions it is. Appearance Stitchpunk had black and red eyes and yellow skin with three fingers. Steven Steven is the 13-year-old self-employed practical worker from Ami and Eizan who works to build problematic parts, which can be both industries, and are also the biggest threats to Ami and Eizan's dual-movement double friendship. Background Steven loves putting into practice everything that can possibly be built through throughotu worlds, and they may be mysteriously learning with Penny. Unfortunately, Steven has Julie's final infatuation, and is not influenced by Steven. A lot can refer to Steven in the big protocaciones, and he shares with his best friends and adoptive twin sisters Penny and Julie in the garden Personality Steven counts on his great possibilities, with the true stachches not straight, and she did the excessive manners, of all when they have the big inappropriate industries. Steven does not seem to be like Stitchpunk, he adopts with Penny and Julie, who have Steven's ultimate crush. Appearance Steven wears a orange shirt, with red pants and blue sheos, with handy tools. Stuart Stuart is a great black entertainment worker who also has a crush on Julie. Background Stuart can do anything with respect to the dimensional missions of Eizan and Ami, and they made great protocations, and she had made her own grand floors of entertainment. Personality Stuart did it to protect the garden because of problems and even great details that she can pilot the mind, under the line-ups of the big entertainment industries. Appearance Stuart wears a blue jacket like Julie, with blue shirt and red pants. Mick and Dick Mick and Dick are the dual villains, and enemies of Eizan and Ami. Background Mick and Dick are the great evil ones of all, and they made the great protocaciones, and Mick and Dick intimidated to Eizan and Ami during the missionary adventures. Eizan and Ami did not mark them that she did the respect inside Penny's garden. They also hate Eizan and Ami, and make them wrong. Personality Mick and Dick are the two unsafe people, unsafe, red and yellow skin, who are evil and lackeys, who made mistakes when bleeding the garden, keeping flowers and plants in the largest and most powerful fatalities. Appearance Mick has a red skin, while Dick has a yellow skin. Purple and Blue Purple and Blue are the afraid friends who are scared together. Background Purple and Blue can always go crazy and crash against their backs, just like Eizan and Ami did. Purple and Blue made fears of everything more frightening and frightening, and they hated the most powerful and frightening fears so far, and they feared out of fear, like Eizan and Ami, who fear and frighten, with either a fearful hug or being pushed back-to-back so scary. Personality Purple and Blue are the two worst loves of the skin with two figures of purple and green that are too afraid of monsters and aliens, and were the best friends of terror. Appearance Purple has a hair with blue animal skin and even green and yellow pants, while Blue has a hair with purple animal skin and even red and orange pants. The Mighty Foods The Mighty Foods is the magical food team dressed as children who finds things for Eizan and Ami. Background The Mighty Foods are the case of the brave children fed with food that can send a mission to find the new and take it into the hands of Eizan and Ami of more problems on worlds within the big poor things of the dimensions. Appearance The Mighty Foods wears the food uniforms at the same time. The Emergency Screen The Emergency Screen is the emergency screen that draws the attention of the children on the worlds within the problems of the dimensions, and master the great trophies of Eizan and Ami, and then record the places that the inhumane live in these. Kids The kids are the only small children who can help Eizan, Ami, Penny, Steven, Julie and other garden friends to practice the problems on worlds within dimensions throughout the universe, which can control the wonderful through the multiverse. Episodes Broadcast The series premiered first in the United Kingdom on CBBC on September 24, 2007, and then aired in the USA, on Cartoon Network on October 14, 2007, as part of the programming block Cartoonverse World, and then aired on November 1 2007 on MyNetworkTV as part of the Smartoonz/Smartkidz block. In Canada, it began airing on CBC Television as part of the programming block Kids' CBC on November 15, 2007. In Australia, it began airing on ABC Kids on November 21, 2007, and then in France, it began airing in 2008 on TiJi. On September 10, 2008, the show began airing on the Qubo channel. The show was presented for two seasons and 52 episodes of 22 minutes with two segments of 11 minutes, and is broadcast only in Australia, Austria, Belgium, Central and Eastern Europe, Germany, Luxembourg, the Middle East, the Netherlands, New Zealand, Russia, Sub-Saharan Africa and Switzerland. In Latin America, it began airing on September 27, 2008 on Discovery Kids, and continued to air it until January 3, 2010. While broadcast by CBBC, the show was shown on Nick Jr. and Nick Jr. 2. In the Netherlands, it began airing on NPO Zappelin on January 21, 2008, while in Germany, the Super RTL began broadcasting it on January 27, 2008. In Central and Eastern Europe, the series is broadcast on Minimax, a channel for children owned by AMC Networks International, that still broadcasts 24 hours throughout Europe, and the 24-hour transmission of the Minimax occurs forever, after the closure of C8 on January 1, 2018. Discovery Kids Latin America also released the wallpapers of the series in 2009. The series completely ended its run after the two seasons of January 15, 2011. The series was made available on the streaming Cartoonverse Universe channel app from 2015 to 2017. The Adventures of Eizan and Ami ceased to exist on December 15, 2017. Film adaptation The Adventures of Eizan and Ami Movie, a 95 minutes adaptation film of the series, was released on August 15, 2010. Plot The film is centered on Eizan, Ami, Penny, Julie, Stitchpunk, Steven, Stuart, Mick, Dick, Purple and Blue . Exciting at the big house party of the restaurant, but when a vortex sucks them, Eizan and Ami then appeared in the mysterious and huge hieroglyphic world where the great jungled beginners began to qualify for the points. Eizan and Ami must find the way to restore the hieroglyphic parts of the dimension and return home. But in the end, the students of the Shuriken School will have to wake up to find themselves aboard the Black Dragon, a ship underway for mastery of the Master of the Terrible Darkness. TV Broadcast It began to be broadcast on television on September 10, 2010. External links * Qubo The Adventures of Eizan and Ami Website * Cartoon Nework The Adventures of Eizan and Ami Website * CBBC The Adventures of Eizan and Ami Website * TiJi The Adventures of Eizan and Ami Website * Kids' CBC The Adventures of Eizan and Ami Website See also * Detective Mania Productions * Classic Media * BBC * The Adventures of Eizan and Jimmy Category:French-language television programs Category:French children's animated action television series Category:French children's animated adventure television series Category:Canadian children's animated adventure television series Category:Canadian children's animated fantasy television series Category:Canadian computer-animated television series Category:British adventure television series Category:British computer-animated television series Category:British fantasy television series Category:New Zealand children's animated television series Category:New Zealand computer-animated television series Category:New Zealand children's television series Category:Ninja in fiction Category:Anime-influenced Western animation Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:MyNetworkTV shows Category:Qubo shows Category:Discovery Kids (Latin America) shows Category:CBBC shows Category:BBC Television shows Category:BBC children's television programmes Category:CBC Television shows Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Nick Jr. 2 shows Category:Minimax shows Category:TiJi shows Category:Animated duos Category:Fictional duos Category:Cartoon duos Category:PBS Kids Sprout shows Category:Friki shows